


Just you

by RobronRainbows



Category: Emmerdale, aaron and Robert - Fandom, robron
Genre: Card from robert, Christmas, Emotional, M/M, Sad, Short little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: Aaron gets a Christmas card from robert.
Relationships: Aaron dingle and Robert sugden
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Just you

Aaron was crashed out on the sofa, trying to ignore how full he was on chocolate and alcohol. Everyone had left after eating their dinner, leaving Aaron and Liv to clean up the festive Christmas plates and food. The Christmas Day has been a sad one for Aaron. He’d tried his best to put on a brave face, but he knew all he wanted was Robert and nothing could bring him that.

He was almost asleep when Liv’s voice shook him. “Aaron.” 

Her voice a little shaky. 

“Mmm.” Aaron really couldn’t care, however much he tried. 

Her hands shaking a little, wondering what it could mean. “There’s… there’s a Christmas card here.”

He groaned. “Liv.. I really don’t give a dam right now.”

“It’s..” she sat next to him on the sofa. “It was behind the umbrella box in the porch. Must have slid under there and we didn’t notice.”

His forearm rested over this face. “Well open it if it’s that exciting.”

“It’s got…” she stalled, feeling her eyes well up. “It’s got Roberts handwriting.”

Aaron felt his whole body react, sitting up quickly. “What?”

She slowly passed the card over. “I’m sure it’s his hand writing.”

He took it from her hand, feeling everything about it before quietly muttering. “It’s from Robert.” He felt scared and emotional. “I…”

“Do you want me to leave you to it Aaron.” She wiped a tear away, getting upset at how much her brother looked worried. 

“No… no I just..” he stared at it for a few seconds. “I just don’t want to get my hopes up. That’s all.”

“Anything it says.. has to be a bonus, doesn’t it.”

“What if it’s bad.”

“It won’t be. It’s a Christmas card.” She rubbed his arm. “Open it.”

Aaron turned it around, slowly peeling it open. His hands were shaking a little, budding with a mixture of excitement and fear. 

He pulled the card out, smiling at the homemade effort he’d obviously made. 

“Is that meant to be a snowy scene of the Mill?” Livs voice full of humour. 

“Yeah.” He smiled. 

He opened it and gasped. He’d obviously cut out one of the pictures of the three of them and stuck it inside. Aaron closed it quickly and and let out a small cry. Liv rubbed his back.

He opened it again, wiping away tears and sniffing in deeply.

_____________________________________  
“I love you Aaron. Never doubt that.” 

________________________________________

Aaron felt his heart break again. 

____________________________________  
“I’m so sorry for everything that’s happened. Nothing I can do will change that, but letting you go was all I knew I could do. I need you to have a new start, move on and LIVE. I know it’s not what you want to hear and getting that divorce letter sent to you was the worst day of my life. Marrying you is the thing I’m the most proud of.” 

_______________________________________

Aaron gripped the card, feeling upset.  
_____________________________________  
“You are all I think about, all I want and all I’ll ever want. I know Aaron.. I know you’d move and do what ever you had to to be with me because I’d the same for you, but I know that in a few years, when you’ve moved on, I’ll have made the right decision. I can’t bare to imagine you with anyone else but I also want nothing more than for you to be happy. It’s all I want. Please don’t think I don’t care. It would brake me for you to think that Aaron. You know I love you more than anything else in this world and I will for the rest of my life.” 

________________________________________

Tears ran down Aaron’s cheeks.  
_____________________________________  
“Please have a good Christmas. I’ll be thinking of all of you, remembering all the years we’ve spent together and feeling fond of the memories we’ve made.

You’re always in my thoughts. Always. Tell Liv I love her and don’t let her forget how amazing she is. I love you Aaron, more than you can ever know. Be happy and laugh. Xxx 

P.s don’t let Seb take after me. He’s all you, don’t let him forget it. Love you so much. Always.” Xxx _____________________________________  
Aaron sobbed. He sobbed and Liv did her best to calm him down. 

. .

A couple hours later he sat in his bedroom reading the card over and over. He held it to his chest, staring out the black window, wondering what he was doing right in that moment. He wished so much he was with him, that he was holding him, wishing he could tell him how loved he was.

He placed the card under his pillow, sliding down and pulling the covers up to his chest. He knew he had to heal, he had to work through how his life was going to change and he knew it would be hard but he also knew just how much Robert loved him, and how much he loved Robert and how that couldn’t ever change, whatever happened. 

Rolling onto Roberts side of the bed, he fell asleep quicker than he had in months.


End file.
